


Whatever it Takes

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, Fili and Kili, M/M, fili x kili, kili x fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo over-hears Kili and Fili having an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

As soon as Thorin came to his nephews to ask them to join in on his quest to reclaim Erebor, they knew they needed too. They knew that had to go and fight at their Uncle’s side, no matter the cost.  
They agreed right away, without even discussing it between themselves first.  
The brothers did not think they needed to, even though by the time they had reached Bag End, their pots were almost over-boiling.

*****

After much eating, drinking, and acting merrily, the brothers couldn’t hide it anymore. Kili grabbed Fili’s wrist and dragged him outside to the hobbit’s small bench.  
They sat there and looked at each other for a moment, and Kili had simply had enough.  
He flung himself into his brother’s arms, hands tightening in his hair.   
“I fear... I fear that I will lose you on this journey” Kili chocked out, all those months of keeping his thoughts bottled up was to overwhelming.  
“I fear the same..” Fili said, his lips brushing Kili’s ear.   
Kili pulled back just enough to look at the other. “We must make a pact,”   
“Agreed.”  
“What shall it be then?”  
“Do not put me on the spot like that, Kili, this is more serious than you think,” Fili warned.  When he saw the worry, sadness, and terror in his Kili’s eyes, he spoke again, this time gentler, soothing; “Let’s think awhile.”  
Kili planted his face in Fili’s neck with a sigh, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist tightly; a comforting position for them, ever since they were young dwarflings.  
And they sat there and thought for a long while.

*****

Bilbo Baggins had had quite enough of these dwarves; who did they think they were? Coming into his home and eating all of of his food.  
He needed a break.  
The hobbit grabbed his pipe and shuffled away from the party quietly.   
He was walking down his steps and about to turn the corner when he stopped; he had heard a noise.   
He strained to hear better, and what he heard, he won’t soon forget.

******

“Did you hear something?” Kili asked, removing his head from his brother’s neck.   
“It was nothing Kili,” Fili quickly disregarded what his brother had said, instead he pulled Kili’s face up to look at him.  
“Kili, look at me, listen to me.” Fili said, Kili’s eyes searching Fili’s.  
“I will do whatever it takes to protect you.” and with that Fili kissed Kili, not rough and needing like so many other times; no, this was a soft, passionate kiss; one that told Kili that his brother meant what he said, and that he loved him more than any amount of gold.  
Kili couldn’t help but moan with the feeling of it all; The feeling of knowing he had someone to love on this long, treacherous journey and the feeling of knowing he will be protected, and protect in return.  
“That’s it!” Kili shouted. Fili quickly shushed his brother with his lips. Kili pulled away again and said, quieter this time, “That’s it brother! I’ve got the pact!”   
“Hmm, do tell.”   
“You will protect me, whatever it takes, and I will protect you, whatever it takes.”   
“Even for all the gold in Erebor?”  
“Even for all the gold in Erebor.” Kili agreed, and kissed his brother with a smile. 

******

Bilbo had heard all of that, and a million things were racing through his head; “This journey is more dangerous than I thought,”   
“Okay, so, these brothers have a much closer relationship than I first conceived,”  
 “But... that’s okay. Because they love each other, and they will protect one another, whatever it takes.”


End file.
